Mar11Updates
March 31st, 2011 *Specials: TGWTG Vol. 2 DVD *The Last Angry Geek: Video Game Confession Confessions *Welshy: Why I Like Kate (from LOST) *Vangelus: V-Chat: Fool Me Once *JesuOtaku Reviews: Transformers Animated *Bad Movie Beatdown: Fat Slags *Nerd To The Third Power: Nerd to the Third Power Season 3 Finale March 30th, 2011 *Phelous (shows): Funny Games Again *The AngryJoeShow: Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime LP & Review Parts II & III - Final Verdict *The Cinema Snob: The Refrigerator *Yanki J Plays: Super Street Fighter IV 3D *The Spoony Experiment: Ultima Underworld 2 March 29th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Baby Geniuses *Brad Jones: Kung Tai Ted/Brad and Jerrid Bloopers *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Land Before Time VIII *Familiar Faces: Episode 52: Rushuna Tendo *The Psychotaku Show: Parodius *The Game Heroes: 8-Bit Mickey Takes on AllCon *Transmission Awesome: Episode 64: Oancitizen March 28th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Backstreet Project #1 *The Cinema Snob: Grizzly II - The Predator *Benzaie: Gaming in the 90s Sucked *Video Games Awesome: MvC 3 is AWESOME! *Guru Larry: Dr. Mario Says Eat Mommy's Pills *Spine Breakers: Episode 21 - Take a Shot *Review A Day: Ghost Trick - Phantom Detective March 27th, 2011 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Ep 19: "Grenade" *The AngryJoeShow: Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime LP & Review *Sage Reviews: Yakuza 4 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Pocket Ninjas *The Game Heroes: Think Geek Review - Sword Umbrella *Forget About It: Back to the Future March 26th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Disaster Movies of Roland Emmerich Part 2 *The Spoony Experiment: Ultima Underworld *Anifile: Madoka Magica *Manic Episodes: Cop Rock *Transylvania Television Season 2: Ep 4 Radio Goo Goo! *Vinyl Destination: I Want My MTV *That Jewish Guy: Purim 2011 March 25th, 2011 *WTFIWWY: Bad Idea Bonanza *Apollo Z. Hack: Pre-AZH: Legna XX *5 Second Movies: Dragon Ball Z in 5 Seconds *The Distressed Watcher: Justin Bieber Trollz *Game Scan TV: Contra 3 *Video Games Awesome: Old West Minecraft Build Challenge! March 24th, 2011 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Unborn (2009) *The Game Heroes: Smoke You Australia! *You Can Play This: 3.21 The WA*RI*ON Part 3 *Brad Tries: Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Blazin' Buffalo Sauce *The Distressed Watcher: Karate Kid Trilogy *JesuOtaku: New Radio Drama Auditions! *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 39: Disaster Relief March 23rd, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Anticipated Games of 2011 *Brad Jones: Brad Makes Sarah Cry: Short Circuit 2 *Phelous (shows): The Human Centipede *Space Ninja: Pilot *The Psychotaku Show: Mazinger Z *Vangelus Reviews: War for Cybertron - Optimus and Megatron *History of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm March 22nd, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Airborne *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Land Before Time VII *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash - Top Spin 4 *5 Second Character Analysis: Lucas *Guru Larry: Bred Into Captivity *Comic Book Issues: Hellboy: The Sleeping and the Dead *Let's Play Shortys: The Amazon Trail (Part 2) March 21st, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: X-Force #1 *Music Movies: The Sound of Music, Part 1 *Video Games Awesome: Chick Chick Boom *JesuOtaku: Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho, Pt 1 *SadPanda Q&A: Episode 10 *Y Ruler of Time: The Last Airbender March 20th, 2011 *Specials: Top Comedic Influences - PLUS: Next Con Appearances *Sage Reviews: Homefront *The Game Heroes: GH Podcast March 2011 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Sleepy Hollow High *Anifile: Freezing *Nash: The Musical Chair - Mates of State *16-Bit Gems: Mega Man - The Wily Wars March 19th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Disaster Movies of Roland Emmerich Part 1 *The AngryJoeShow: Total War: Shogun 2 - Angry Review *Seans Game Reviews: Mortal Kombat First Impressions *MikeJ: Top 5 Movies They Should Never Remake *Let's Play Shortys: The Amazon Trail (Part 1) *Transmission Awesome: Episode 64: Apollo Z. Hack March 18th, 2011 *The Bruno Mattei Show: Ep. 16: "Women's Prison Massacre" *The Distressed Watcher: Brillaint Stupid: Friday *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Robot *JesuOtaku Reviews: Gurren Lagann *Rap Critic Reviews: No Love *The HACKdown: Dance of the Dead (Special) *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft AWESOME! LIVE Build! – Part II March 17th, 2011 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 60 *Brad Jones: Brad and Jerrid are Annoying *Projector: The Resident *You Can Play This: The WA*RI*ON Part 2 - Downtown Nekketsu Koushinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundoukai *The Game Heroes: Classic Game Review - Ninja Spirit *Guru Reviews: HomeFront *That Jewish Guy: Muzika Intro March 16th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: Las Tortugas Pinjas *Phelous (shows): Birdemic Part 2 *The Psychotaku Show: Tobal 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Gurren Lagann Revoltech *RinryGameGame: Non-Nostalgic Review: Sonic Adventure March 15th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Langoliers *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Land Before Time VI *Video Games Awesome: Mortal Kombat Demo is AWESOME! *Guru Reviews: Ashens and Guru Larry Play Donkey Kong: The Board Game UNCUT!!! *Hang On A Second: Indiana Jones 4 *Obscurus Lupa: Planet Patrol March 14th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spawn #1 *Welshy: Top Ten 11th Doctor Moments or Scenes *The Sound Pit: Billy Talent: III *Film Conscience: House (1977) *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Crystal FROM Pepsi *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft AWESOME! LIVE Build! March 13th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: Red Riding Hood *The AngryJoeShow: Dragon Age II - Angry Review *Sage Reviews: Dragon Age II *The Game Heroes: Top 10 Hardest SNES Games *Anifile: Raiders of Galaxy *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Live! A Handmaid's Tale March 12th, 2011 *The Machinimist: Soulja Boy Presents My Halo Episode 1 *Phelous: Let's Drink Old MtnDew Flavors *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Rachelle Lefevre Tribute *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Ep 18: "Black and Yellow" *Seans Game Reviews: Rift: Planes of Telara Review *Weird Video Games: Revolution X (Arcade) March 11th, 2011 *Projector: Ironclad *WTFIWWY: Armed and Ridiculous *A Reviewaverse Saga: Episode 3/Caprica *TheDudette: Dark Nella Saga Commentary *You Can Play This: The WA☆RI☆ON – Part 1 – Mario to Wario (SuFami) *Trailer Failure: Episode 16: Rubber, Madea, Shotgun *Video Games Awesome: Bulletstorm is AWESOME! March 10th, 2011 *5 Second Movies: Puss in Boots in 5 Seconds *Press Start: Press Start 2 Continue is HERE! *Bad Movie Beatdown: Moon 44 *5 Second Games: Dragon Age II in 5 Seconds *The Game Heroes: 5 min to burn! – Downhill Snowboard 3 *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 38: Hype! March 9th, 2011 *Benzaie: 12yo Bro Owns @Black Ops *The AngryJoeShow: Top 5 Reasons Shogun 2 Will Kick Ass! *The Cinema Snob: Night Trap *Phelous (shows): Birdemic Part 1 *The Psychotaku Show: Ore No Ryori (My Cooking) *Press Start: Ep 39: Spawn Point *The Distressed Watcher: Drive Angry March 8th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Old vs. New: Karate Kid *Kung Tai Ted: Golden Ninja Warrior *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Land Before Time V *The Game Heroes: Classic Game Review - Captain Commando *Film Conscience: Rango *Comic Book Issues: Uncanny X-Force #1-4 March 7th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman and Wonder Woman: Tandy Computer Whiz Kids *Hardcorner: Halo Reach R.C. Warthog *Music Movies: South Park - Bigger, Longer & Uncut *Guru Larry: Batman Rescues Superman (Machinima Sketch) *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Zombie Nation *Forget About It: Lord of the Rings March 6th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: Rango *The Game Heroes: Tower of Heaven *Guru Larry: WMW Smackfest! *Obscurus Lupa Presents: American Ninja *JesuOtaku Reviews: Kaze no Stigma *Anifile: GOSICK *Nash: The Musical Chair - Richard Thompson March 5th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Top Ten Evil Nostalgic Characters *Vangelus: V-Chat: Spring Into Me *Forget About It: Ghostbusters *Let's Play Shortys: Psycho *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Server - Old Port *Transmission Awesome episode 63: ChaosD1 March 4th, 2011 *Heart of Gaming: The Tangible World *King's Quest Retrospective: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow *The HACKdown: The Messenger *Welshy: Top Ten 10th Doctor Moments or Scenes *WTFIWWY: This Is All YOUR Fault (Yet Again) *Rap Critic Reviews: Rollin'/Party Like a Rockstar *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Server Tour March 3rd, 2011 *ThatGuy Riffs: The Good Loser *Bad Movie Beatdown: Ultraviolet *You Can Play This: Labyrinth (Famicon) *The Game Heroes: Classic Game Review - Ren and Stimpy *Press Start: The TRUTH About Press Start 2 Continue *JesuOtaku Reviews: Now and Then, Here and There *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 37: And the Oscar goes to... March 2nd, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Dawn of War II - First Impressions *The Cinema Snob: Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter *Phelous (shows): Top 10 8th Doctor Moments *The Psychotaku Show: Transformers *The Distressed Watcher: Bricks: The Redemptioning *JesuOtaku: JO's Title Card Contest Winners! *Vangelus Reviews: Hot Toys Joker March 1st, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Inspector Gadget: The Movie *Softly from Cable: "Animal Instincts" *Artcast: Donna Tubbs *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Lady Dragon *Terrible Old Games You've Probably Never Heard Of: Oriental Hero Category:Content Category:Updates